1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method for a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a temperature control method for a chemical vapor deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical vapor deposition apparatuses are apparatuses in which a processing gas is supplied into a chamber to deposit a thin film on a substrate within the chamber. In a thin film deposition process using such a chemical vapor deposition apparatus, uniform temperature distribution within the chamber significantly affects quality of the thin film. In particular, in case of a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), when a uniform temperature control is performed, a high-quality light emitting device may be obtained. To effectively control a temperature, temperature distribution on a top surface of a susceptor should be accurately grasped. As a result, a power to be applied to a heater may be accurately grasped.
In relation to the temperature distribution on the top surface of the susceptor, there is a temperature difference between a surface temperature of substrates loaded on the top surface of the susceptor and the surface temperature of the susceptor. In a related art technology, a temperature within a chamber is controlled without separating a surface temperature of a susceptor from a surface temperature of a substrate. However, to achieve more uniform temperature distribution, a difference between the surface temperatures should be measured accurately. Meanwhile, there is a problem that a very complicated and expensive apparatus should be additionally installed to accurately measure the temperature difference.